Dreams to Nightmares
by InariKurenai
Summary: Being an Huntress is what most young girls dream of and Rajah is no different. She dream of being a Huntress for so long and sought to be it. Even if it involves going down a path that does not lead to a happy ending.
1. Prologue

**Chapter: Prologue**

* * *

Another day, another dollar. That's what my Mom always said to me about work. I walk in the locker room, whistling a tune I heard on the radio while I was on my way to work. I think it's called " _The More_ ". It wasn't that bad; I've heard better and I've heard worse. They got me singing it, so they win. I went to my locker, opened it, and then took off my hoodie and hung it up. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I'm dress in simple clothing, since I was told to rush over here, and I'm wearing a black sports bra with a pair of gray sweats.

"Stay beautiful." I wink at myself before digging for white bandages in my duffle bag.

I stuffed my gear in the locker before closing it. I sit down on the only bench in the room and start wrapping up my legs first.

 _Aggressive tendencies leads to trauma,_

 _Ain't changing shit, fuck the karma_

 _Let it be, just what it is_

 _No matter what, I handle-_

I shook my head. That song is really stuck in my head. I hate when that happens. First, " _Shine_ ", and now this song. At least it made me get ready faster.

I roll my head to get the stiff feeling out of my neck. I finish wrapping my scarred left arm, and then flex my hands and feet a bit to make sure the bandages are secure and comfortable. Okay, I'm all ready.

I wonder what I should eat after the fight tonight? Take out or dabble in cooking again?

…

…

...

Take out. I wasn't able to fight for two weeks after eating my own cooking. I should take lessons. Making your own food is healthier and less expensive in the long run.

I lean back on the dirty bench, taking in a big breath of air through my nose to calm myself. The familiar smell of sweat, blood, and backroom dealings fills my nostrils. They really should clean this locker room every once in awhile.

I exhale slowly. Remember your training. Remember what you learned in the forest. Do _**not**_ lose yourself in the fight. You are a Faunus, not an animal, no matter what they label you. You are not a wild beast; you are adorable 18 year old girl who has a bit more muscles and scars than most.

"Yo, champ, it's time. You ready?"

I jump up from the bench and smile at the so-called referee/Boss. "Always." I walk towards him, stretching out my arms. I have to be prepared for anything. I wish they would tell me who I'm fighting.

"Still not using your weapon?"

I shook my head. "You know me John, it's more fun to fight without a weapon." Plus, I'm not worthy of using it. Not after what happened in Mistral. "Also, it is why I'm famous around here for. Good for business and all that jazz." Last time I checked, the number of people attending had double since I've come here.

"Good for business hmm?" John murmured.

John is human male about as tall as me, which is pretty tall since I'm 6'2. He never told me his age but he looks like he's in his mid-forties. John is a skinny fellow with graying hair. I think I might start calling him 'Gramps' after today's match. Anyways, he has helped me a lot since I came to Vacuo. He gave me a job that pays pretty fucking well in my opinion, and a place to stay that isn't too shabby. Overall, he is a nice guy. For that reason, I won't lose. Well, that, and I really like living.

We walk through big doors. I shield my eyes from the sudden light that almost blinds me. Every single time, and I never learn. Maybe I should start wearing sunglasses?

"Good luck kid." John said before jogging to the referee stand.

Good luck? The last time he said that was for my first match. If he said that to me, then I probably need it. I jump up and down, punching and kicking the air to get the blood flowing. Suddenly the lights shut off and silence fills the whole place.

"Showtime." I whispered.

"Hello ladies and gentleman!" John said to the crowd. "Are you guys ready for the fight of the lifetime?!" The crowd cheers like no tomorrow. They seem more excited than normal. Must be about the guy I'm facing. "Today's match is a special one folks. Today, at our lovely abode, we have a special visitor straight from stuck up Atlas itself." Atlas huh? Never fought someone from there before. "You may have heard of him, he was reeking havoc on the streets. That's right, the man who had killed hundreds of Faunus, Gregor "Grimm" Green!"

The light shines on a big burly man with a buzzcut hairstyle. He has a serious expression that screams killjoy. He is also not wearing a shirt. I guess to show off his hairy chest and muscles. I focus my attention on his weapon. It is a rifle, but base on the gears, it probably can transform into something else. That actually might be a problem. Shit.

"And in this corner, your Champion for two straight years in a row! The Bull Faunus, who always charges in head first with nothing but her wits and fists guiding her to victory!" I start smiling hearing the cheers being louder than Gregor's. At least I beat him in fanbase. "Rajah Blood!"

I run into the middle of the arena, blowing kisses to the crowd. I shower in the cheers of today's attendees. Honestly, I don't think I can get tire of this. It's fun being treated as a superstar. My ear's twitch and I drop to all fours on instinct. A bullet flew over my head which silences the crowd. I groan internally-I hate eager guys like him.

The overzealous man starts firing his weapon at me. I hate gun users. They are pain in the ass. I run straight for Gregor, dodging whatever bullets I could while letting my aura deflect the rest. I was quickly able to close the gap. I jump up, reeling my right fist back, focusing a lot of my energy into it. He places his weapon in front of himself in hopes of blocking my attack. My punch made contact with his weapon causing a shockwave to erupt from it. I fought the urge to grin. I can already feel my blood boiling in excitement and I just landed one blow, which he blocked. Please don't disappoint me Mr. Buzzcut.

He pushes me off his weapon and twirls his gun to transform it into a labrys, a double-bitted axe. I arch myself backwards to dodge a swing that was sure to cut me in half if I didn't have good reflexes. I can see my opponent's frustrated expression, which makes him look constipated. But more importantly, I can see strands of my orange hair falling. Then a thought hit me.

 _Do I really need a haircut that bad?_

I plant my hands on the ground, and crab walk away. This causes a bunch laughter from the crowd, and a growl from my opponent. He follows after me, swinging his axe downwards, creating craters after craters every time he misses. We kept this little game of crazy axe wielding psychopath and crab up for a couple of minutes...I love to make my fans smile.

"Nowhere to run Faunus!" He roared.

Really? I look behind me and sure enough I was about to hit the wall. I should keep better track of the terrain. That was part of my training. I look back up at him and he his axe is over his head, readying himself to cleave me straight into two. I really hate guys like him.

Time seems to slow for me as we reach the wall. I brought my legs up and start walking on my hands, all while smirking at him. This seem to infuriates Gregor even more. Perfect. Then I hit the wall which hurt quite a bit. The crowd seem to like this based on their laughter. Gregor also seems to like it based on the murderous gleam he has in his eye. Just as he swing down, I did a full one-eighty split while still being on my hands. And just like I planned/hoped, I'm not dead, and his weapon is stuck in the wall.

Not missing a single second, I roll out of my handstand, using the momentum and my superior strength to punch him where no man ever wants to punched. I can hear the collection of ' _Ooo_ ' from the male audiences. I always found it weird how guys can somehow feel the same pain when another guy gets hit in the balls. But anyway, I got a fight to win.

Gregor hunches over, grabbing his manhood that is sure to be fine dust after the blow I landed on them. He took a couple of steps back from his weapon. I jump up and grab hold of his face, squeezing my nails into his skin. I then slam his head straight to the ground. He is lucky his aura is still up. But not for long.

I straddle on top of him. He looks afraid. I wonder why? I punch his face and I did so again, then again, then again, then again, again, again, again, again, and again. His bloodied horror filled eyes and his squirming to get out of my barrage of punches brought a feeling that I almost forgot about. I guess his aura isn't healing as fast I'm beating him. I love it. I relish every moment of it. I want more fun with him. I continue to pummel on him with my fist till his aura broke. Then I dealt the finishing blow.

But I did not stop. I continue to punch him till the nerves in his body no longer react to the attacks. The next thing I know, I started hearing laughter. I'm happy someone is happy with the show. It wasn't till I hit the ground from the hole I made in Gregor's head did I stop. I look at my hands. My bandages are soak in his blood, dying it completely red. And bits of pieces of his brains and fragments of his bones that didn't turn to fine powdered dust from my unrelenting assault, is stuck to my hands. I turn to look at the audience and none of them look like they were laughing. In fact, they look frighten at the sight of their Champion.

It was me, wasn't it? I was the one laughing in joy of the slaughter. Again. It seems my little mantra before the match didn't help out at all.

"Winner, and still Champion, Rajah Blood!" John announces.

I heard the slow clapping turn into cheers. I stood and smile at everyone. I wave goodbye to everyone as I leave the arena in a hurry. I walk past some guys who take care of the bodies I leave. I went straight for the locker room. I went to see myself in a mirror and I paled at the sight of my face. It was not the blood that is all over me that bothers me; I got used to sight of blood a long time ago. It is my grin that I didn't know I had that is scaring me. I look like a madwoman from a bad serial killer flick.

"Fuck." I murmur.

Maybe I should take a break from fighting and start living like a normal civvy? I irritatingly groan from the thought. Nobody hires Faunus anymore because of those damn White Fang terrorist. And I'd rather be mauled by Grimm than work for those damn slave drivers Schnee. Plus, I don't know how to do anything except fight. I should've listened to Mom. Guess I gotta work for John for a couple more years. Great, I just made myself depress. Good job me.

I start unwrapping the bloodied bandages off my hands. I dump them in a trash bin before I sense someone's presence. I look at the only entrance and see three individuals who look around my age.

I curtly turned away, hiding my scarred arms. "Sorry, no autographs. John's rules."

"Oh, we are not here for an autograph Ms. Blood."

"Really now?" I walk to my locker to take out my favorite orange hoodie. I put it on and grab my towel. I quickly wipe the blood off my face. "In that case what do ya three want?"

I turn to face the individuals. I take a better look at them. I immediately focused my attention on the only male of the group since he is kinda cute looking.

He is a bit shorter than me but not by much. He has silvery-gray hair that is partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He is wearing a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body and matches with his black pants. He is quite well built and bit pale looking. And he has quite the charming smirk. Me likey.

The next one of the list is the one who has an unimpressed and disgusted look in her eyes. Hmm, there's also a hint of something else in her red eyes. Ah, I know what it is: Fear.

She is a thin thing who has same shade of brown skin as I. It really makes her light mint green hair pop in a good way. Her attire consists of an intricate, exotic-looking white top and olive undershirt, which is matched with white pants and brown chaps that ends at her calves. She has an overlong belt, twice-wrapped that brings me attention to the weapons on the back of her waist. They look like pistols, maybe revolvers. Man, I hate gun users.

And I save the best for last. She looks like the leader of the bunch. She is even paler than the boy and has ashen-black hair which makes her amber color eyes kind of alluring. She is wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini-dress with yellow designs and and black heels. But more important than what this girl looks like, is what I'm feel just by staring at her. I already have urge to defend myself, but also to fight to test my strength against her. Damn my training.

The black hair beauty step forward. "I would like to acquisition your services. Your set of skills is exactly what I need."

I roll my eyes. One of _these_ guys. I turn away. "Not interested. I'm no thug." I, at least, have some honor left. "Hire some other guys who actually likes knocking teeth in for chump change."

"I'm fine with that." I heard gun wielding girl said. It seems I was right about that green hair girl. She hates me.

"Silence." I heard the leader hissed.

I pick up my duffle bag and sling it over my shoulder. I turn around to make my way out of the locker room, but cannot go further because these three goons in training are blocking the exit. "So, do you guys mind moving to the side? I gotta pick up my winnings and get dinner." I cock my head to the side. "By the way, do you three think I should get burgers or pizzas tonight?"

"Depends, what kind of pizza?" The boy responds. He was elbowed by his green haired cohort.

"Very well." They move to make way for me. "We won't bother you any longer." She said.

That was easy. Usually these type of people don't take a no for an answer, until I beat them to a pulp. "Thanks." I begin walking out of the room.

"Oh, before I forget. Are you still a student of Sanctum?"

I was halfway out the door when I heard the question. How does she know about Sanctum? I drop my bag and march my way back to the three. Green hair girl got in front of her leader, already has one of her guns drawn and aimed at me, but that didn't stop me. I continue walking till the barrel of her gun is touching the bindi on my forehead.

"Who are you?" I look right past the gun wielder to stare right into her leader's eyes.

The leader smirks, motioning her friend to stand down. She walks up to me with her hand out. "My name is Cinder Fall, and I think I can help you with your problem."

I glance down at her hand before looking back into her eyes. "What exactly _is_ my problem?"

She puts her hand down and folds them behind her back. "That you can no longer be an Huntress in your home country." Her smirks is starting to piss me off. "If you join me, I can make that dream of yours a reality."

"A reality huh?"

If she knows about my problem and what happened at Sanctum Academy, then why does she want me? She saw how I fought today, yet she still wants me. What she said about making me an Huntress, can I trust her in that? I try to look for any tales of lies, but there is none. She's telling the truth, she can make me into a Huntress. I've wished for this since I was young.

I turn around, ignoring the curses Cinder's green haired cheerleader is spewing at me. I walk to my duffle bag and kneel down. I open it up and take out a tanto. I heard Cinder's group getting ready for a fight. I unsheathe my weapon, admiring the gleam it has in the light. The only gift Dad ever gave me. He gave it to me once I completed his hellish training and attended Sanctum. He said he used this beauty back when he was starting out as a Huntsman. He also promised to give me his family heirloom once I become an Huntress. The only time he ever treated me like a daughter.

I sheathe the tanto and stuff it back in my bag. I slung it over my shoulders before standing up. I glance at them in the corner of my eye. "You three in the mood for burgers or pizzas tonight, my treat?" I said with a smile.

Let's hope I don't regret this.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Vale

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Vale**

* * *

Vale. One of the four kingdoms of Remnant and most arguably the safest kingdom in Remnant. In the kingdom is a large coastal city with skyscrapers looming over the residents like giants. The worst crime this city has seen in the last couple of months is the theft of dust. The citizens of the kingdom are all nice, with a few having prejudice attitudes towards Faunus. This is a place where people go to when they want to retire from their jobs. Vale is the very definition of being absolutely peaceful…..and absolutely fucking boring.

But if this city is so dreadfully boring, then you might ask why I am so excited right now? Well, the answer is quite simple actually. I'm on my way to Beacon Academy representing Haven Academy for the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament. I'm just getting giddy just thinking about it!

Sure, my transcript for Haven are fake, and technically I'm not a student there. And the true reasoning for going to Beacon is for Cinder's plan for the kingdom, whatever that plan is. You know, she never told me what her plan is, she just orders me to beat up or kill some lowlives.

Either way, I am getting one step closer in becoming what I dreamt of since I was young.

No longer being able to contain my happiness any longer, I grab hold of Cinder and bring her in a big hug. I couldn't help it. It is all because of her that I'm here. I owe her so much and when I become a huntress, I will pay her back in full.

I can tell she is shell-shock from my sudden show of appreciation since I'm not dead yet. The key-word being yet. I quickly let go of her, poorly whistling a tune, acting all nonchalant like.

A grin couldn't help but surface once I see Emerald's and Mercury's expression. They look like they just saw the impossible, which they are not wrong. I do not dare to think of someone hugging or even patting Cinder on the back unless they want to be turned into charcoal.

And since we are on a airship full of other students, I don't think she will try to kill me. Unless she kills everyone else too, but I highly doubt she can cover that up by the time we land.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." She stressed.

I continue to look at the suddenly very interesting ceiling. "Yes Ma'am." I swear the this ceiling is well made and I'm not afraid of looking Cinder in the eye at all. Okay, maybe a little bit.

Just as the awkward silence is about to settle in, the pilot announces that we are finally arriving at our location. The airship door opens to familiar blinding light that used to welcome me as I entered the ring back in Vacuo. I hurriedly left ship, taking in the beauty that's in front of me.

"...Wow…" Was the only thing I can muster to say.

Beacon Academy. It's… it's beautiful. The pictures that Cinder and Roman showed me at briefing does not do this place justice. The green that surrounds the academy gives off a serene feeling that I never thought a place that trains warrior can accomplish. The long, wide avenue leading up to what appears to be the main academy buildings is giving me chills of both excitement and... an odd feeling I haven't felt in a while.

I look down at my black gloved hand. It's shaking. _I'm_ shaking. The feeling that is foreign to me, I finally know what you are. It's fear. When was the last time I felt your presence my dreaded friend?

The same place that many Huntresses and Huntsman's before I came here, wanting to continue the peace our world is protecting. The same people like my Father attend here. No wonder I am afraid. I didn't get here through legal and legit means. Hell, officially I ran away from home, probably presumed dead by now. One little mistake like in Mistral and I can no longer be an Huntress. I don't deserve to walk the same path as those before me. But I-

"Hurry up, or we're leaving you behind Rajah!"

Shit. I quickly caught up to my teammates. I walk beside Emerald who is apparently ignoring my existence. I know Emerald, what's the right word, dislike? That's sounds about right. She dislikes me. Don't get me wrong, we are on agreeable terms. We no longer want to kill each other at the very sight of one another; now, we have a similar relationship like the one she has with Mercury, which is pretty good since they only poke fun at each other. So why is she ignoring me?

An realization hit me like lightning to a skyscraper during a thunderstorm. With a sly smile gracing this beautiful face of mine, I move closer to Emerald, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She of course, responds with a groan of annoyance which I'm quite familiar with.

She rolled her eyes. "Can you bother Mercury instead?"

"Nah, I rather bother you." I can hear Mercury snickering at my teasing. "Besides, I want to talk about your jealousy of me."

She snorted. "Oh yeah Rajah. I'm happy you noticed that I'm so jealous of some orange haired Faunus who was recently killing people in a ring for money." Man, that sarcasm with a pinch of cynicism, I might actually laugh. "Why do you think I'm jealous of you."

Too bad for her, that sarcasm was a little too rich for my taste. "Well other than my good looks," Emerald groan in way that older siblings do when their younger brother or sister bothers them. I lean in close to her ear so that Cinder and Mercury won't hear me. "I also hugged your precious Cinder." I whispered with a grin.

With the pink on her cheeks and her flabbergasted expression, I can say I was correct about why she was ignoring me. She tries to deny my statement, but she can't form a complete sentence. In fact, she's so flustered it's starting to look like she is about to have a nervous breakdown. Never has there been a priceless sight as the one I'm looking at.

I let go of her to hold my aching sides. Oh man, I never got her so bad before. I had a feeling she likes our illustrious leader. Emerald always tries to please Cinder in any way. She always has a pep in her step when Cinder enters the room, focusing on every single detail she said or movement she does. It's quite cute actually. In fact, she reminds me of myself when I was with h-

"Silence, the two of you." We all immediately shut up and stop in our tracks from Cinder's order. She is not the type of person whom you want to disobey. "I do not care if you tease Emerald Rajah, but do remember: I do not want us to be the center of everyone's attention."

I look around us and notice how everyone is staring at us. Some has a humorous expression, others whispering with each other no doubt saying they should stay away from us. At the end of the day rumors will spread about us. Shit.

Cinder turns her head slightly so I can see her amber colored eyes. "Am I understood?" Her eyes momentarily flared like raw ember from a blazing inferno before returning to their regular color.

"Yes Cinder, it won't happen again." I at least hope it won't happen again.

She turned her head forward. "Good."

With that little scolding over, we continue on our way. When we reach the doors of Beacon, I was once again in awe. Those giant double white doors are like the gates to Heaven. Whoever is the Headmaster of Beacon really likes to make students feel like that they are at home.

Once I took my first step inside the academy, I knew what I must do. I gotta explore what this place has to offer. I turn to the opposite direction of the group and said, "You guys go on without me."

My team stopped in their tracks at my declaration, no doubt worried about the trouble I could get in by myself and that trouble tracing it back to them. Emerald was about to respond till Cinder signal her not to. "Very well Rajah, please do remember what I said earlier." She warned.

"I will." I slowly start walking backwards, waving goodbye. "Please don't wait up."

I turn around to start my new journey, happily swinging my arms as I walk and humming a song I heard on the radio. Honestly, I am quite shocked that Cinder agreed to my exploration. She had ordered us to memorized the complete layout of the academy. Every nook and cranny, every single camera location, any possible routes one might take. Any unknowns, Cinder wants to discover them. Unknowns equals possible failure in her eyes, and Cinder can not stand failure.

But sometimes there are some things people might miss with building blueprints found on the internet. Stuff that only people in the academy would know of. Oh, oh, oh, oh, like maybe there's a secret door behind a bookcase or even better, a vault unde-...

"Umpfh."

I recoil slightly from bumping into someone. That's what you get for paying more attention to fantasizing about stupid childhood dreams than where you are walking. I place my hand out donning a small smile. "Sorry about that, my head was in the clouds."

"No, no it's okay. I was kinda in a rush." The individual firmly grabs hold of my hand.

I take notice that individual is a guy as I help him up. He has messy blonde hair and a goofy smile. He is dress in the uniform of Beacon which means he is a possible enemy for the future. But, he doesn't look like much though. He seems kinda green behind the ears. A first year perhaps?

When he's back on his feet, I'm a bit surprise of how tall he is. He is about an inch or two below me. I haven't met a lot of tall people in my life. "What were you rushing for?"

The boy shyly look away, nervously scratching the back of his head. "For food." He mumbled. Food? Is the grub around here that great? "Anyways, I'm Jaune, and based on your uniform…" His eyes drift downwards to my feet. "And lack of shoes. You're one of the exchange students." One of his brow raise in confusion. "Uh, why don't you have shoes on?"

A chuckle escape my lips, I get that question a lot. "I was in Vacuo for a long time, and they have different dressing norms than other Kingdoms." I emphasize my statement by wiggling my black stocking covered toes.

I wasn't a big fan for footwear even before I ran away to Vacuo. Living there just finalized my hate for them. Heh, I remember Emerald complaining about me placing my feet on the table while we were hiding out in Atlas.

"Oh, that makes sense." Jaune happily accepts my answer with a chuckle. "So which academy ar-" He glances at the students running past us. His face drops in dread. "Oh no, I got to get some before they're all gone!"

I cross my arms underneath my chest. "Get what?" What are they serving that making him go crazy?

His dark-blue eyes sparkle in delight, similar to a kid who just received the toy they've been begging for. "Steak!"

Steak? What's so special about steak? Is it a delicacy around here? Sure, having steak served in an academy that trains future Huntresses and Huntsman's is rare, but I don't think it warrants this much love. Steak is, well, steak.

I guess he notices my look of disbelief since he rolls his eyes and says, "I'll show you what I'm mean."

* * *

Never in a million years, and I mean never, have I tasted a steak as delicious as the one I'm eating. It… it…. it taste like something I can't even begin to describe. On a scale between my cooking and my grandma's, I say this steak is like God's grandma herself came down to make this heavenly meal in front of me.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you Jaune." I have a deadpan expression on my face before breaking out with a small smile.

"Apology accepted." He said with a matching expression.

I cut another piece of my meal, savoring the delicious smell it's producing. As I was about to take a bite of arguably the best steak in all of Remnant, I notice two individuals coming towards Jaune and I. One is a bubbly happy girl with short orange hair similar to mine with a twinkling expression proudly on her face, while the other is the opposite of her. The other is a guy with long black hair with a magenta streak going down the left side of his hair. He has a neutral expression but I can see a hint of a smile as the girl talks to him.

The girl wave at us. "Hiya Jaune!" She sits down at our table. "Hiya girl I don't know."

"Hello." The guy sat down also. "I'm Ren, and my hyperactive friend here," he motions to the orange haired one who was wolfing down her food, "is Nora." She stops momentarily to wave at me.

"Hiya again!" Nora happily chirped before continuing eating her meal.

I like the positive attitude of this girl. She reminds me of myself when I was younger. I smile softly at the duo. "The name's Rajah."

"Hello Rajah, how are you liking Beacon so far?" A voice behind me asked.

I turned around to see who had asked the question. It was another girl, she seem a bit short, standing a couple inches above me as I'm sitting. She has shoulder-length black hair with a red tint to it which makes her silver colored eyes stand out. The most notable feature of the young huntress in training is her rose red cloak she has proudly draped around her shoulder.

Wait a sec, red cloak? That sounds familiar. I believe Roman mentioned that a young girl with a red cloak had messed up his theft of dust a couple of months ago. It can't possibly be her, right?

"Um, actually I just got here a couple minutes ago." I watch as the cloaked girl sits down next to me. "Red...cloak...girl." I clear my throat. "I mean uh, what's your name again?"

She smile at me. "Ruby Rose." She proudly stated. Ruby Rose, huh? I need to ask Roman if this is the same girl from that failed heist. She might be trouble in the future.

She chuckled, "sorry, I overheard you four's conversation."

"It's okay." I take a bite of the piece of steak I cut off earlier and moan in ecstasy, which caused some chuckling from the students I just met. Not gonna lie, I might get addicted to this stuff. I clear my throat. "So I'm guessing you four are on the same team?" I point my fork at Jaune, "And you're the leader of it." I smirk at them. "Did I guess right?"

Ruby giggled at my detective work. "Close."

"Ruby's the leader of her own team," Nora stated. "And we," She wrapped her arms around the two boys and brought them in, much to Jaune's obvious dismay, "Are team JNPR!" She cheered.

Ren points at the blonde who just gave up on trying get out of his teammates hold. "And Jaune's our leader."

I nod in affirmation. "At least I was half right." I twirl my fork between my fingers. "Who's your fourth member anyways Jauney Boy since I already met Ren and Nora?" I didn't think gathering information would be this easy. I do wonder if they are good. Cinder had ordered us to mark anyone who possessed great skills for her plan.

He grimaced at my nickname for him. It seems he doesn't like Jauney Boy. Guess Blondie it is. Not as catchy but I don't want to piss off someone whom I just met. Plus, he seem like a good guy.

"You probably heard of her." I highly doubt that. I don't really keep track with the news. Never interested me like it does with my Dad. "Her name is Pyrrha Nikos."

My fork slipped out of my hand when he uttered that name. No, no, no, no, no, it can't be the same Pyrrha. Why would she be here in Beacon and not in Mistral or Atlas? Their academies are more fitted for someone of her caliber. I gotta calm down. It could always be a girl that shares the same name as…

"By any chance Jaune, does this, _Pyrrha_ , have waist-long red hair which she usually keeps in a ponytail?"

He nodded in affirmation. "Yup."

Okay, that's strike one. "And does she always wear an bronze circlet headpiece?"

Jaune paused for a second before nodding in agreement. "You know, I never noticed that till you said it, but yeah, Pyrrha does wear her headpiece a lot. Even when she's in uniform."

Okay, that's strike two. Please, please, oh god, please don't let this be a strikeout. "Last question," I breathe in through my nose, and slowly out with my mouth. "Has she ever been on the cover of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes?"

"Oh yeah, definitely!" He didn't even hesitate. "Weiss told me that it was Pyrrha on the boxes when we first met each other. You know I ne-" I slowly start tuning him out. That's strike three.

This is not good. This not good at all. If Pyrrha is here then she can tell everyone about me which could make others look me up on the internet, and that in turn will make people realize that I'm not a student in Haven which traces back to Cinder and the others, ruining her plans for Vale and mine of becoming an Huntress. Cinder will not hesitate to kill me if I'm an hindrance. I saw her kill people before, and those were people who worked longer with her than I currently am. I might be good, but I don't think I can defeat Cinder. Especially knowing that Emerald and Mercury would no doubt back her up. What should I do?

My gloves squeak from making a fist; I must tell Cinder about this. She will know what to do. Why did they have to be on Pyrrha's team! Argh, I'm so stupid! Why did I even tell them my real name! It wouldn't take long to find me if they search on internet. Damn it!

"Uh, Rajah are you ok-"

I swing my legs out from under the lunch table. "I'm sorry guys, but I got to go." I quickly stood up.

I must find Cinder. She must know what to do. I hope she knows what to do. I don't want to be denied of my dream because of a simple mistake as this. I work hard to get here. I curtly turned around to only bump into someone. Today's not my day.

I close my eyes and shook my head. Pay more attention to your surroundings Rajah. Today is not the day to be reckless you stupid Faunus. "Sorry I'm in a ru-"

"Raj?" I stop in my tracks from hearing my shortened name spoken by a strong feminine voice. My sensitive ears could pick up the subtle different pitches in her voice. She's both angry and sad. "Is that you?" That second sentence confirms my suspicion as to who it is. I can hear how astonished she is to see me.

I slowly open my eyes, only for them to be locked down by her vivid green colored eyes. "Pyrr." I whispered.

* * *

 _I stare into her eyes as she does me. We are sitting on a bench in the neighborhood park. Seconds turn to minutes as I continue to give her the famous Rajah Blood smug grin with my hazel eyes wide open while she is struggling to make her eyes do the same. I lightly blew into her eyes causing her to blink._

 _I jump up off of the bench in joy with my fists reaching the sky in victory. "I win!" I declared to the world._

 _She lightly rubs her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm pretty sure blowing into my eyes counts as cheating Raj." She says with a chuckle._

 _"In my defense, I never said we couldn't cheat." I stated matter-of-fact like a snobby rich girl. I only said the first one to blink must pay the other's movie ticket._

 _Pyrr shook her head in defeat. "Well either way, we are going to be late to the movies now."_

 _I wave dismissively at her as I start to make my way out of the park. "We are just missing the previews Pyrr."_

 _She caught up to me. "But don't you like the previews?"_

 _Shit, that's right, I do. You never know what they might show, and plus, it was the only time I can feel like movie critic. I shrug; well, there's nothing I can do now. "I can live without watching previews of one movie, you know."_

 _Pyrr hums in acknowledgement. I grab hold of her hand, interlocking our fingers. Though I'm wearing gloves, I can still feel the warmth emitting from her hand. It's comforting. I'm one lucky girl to have someone like Pyrr._

 _She slides in closer to me, leaning her head against my shoulder. Her soft hair tickles my nose slightly almost causing me to sneeze. It smells like crisp grapefruit and green almonds with a small hint of gunpowder that she wasn't able to wash out from our spar earlier today. Heh, my favorite._

 _"Sure you can." She teased. You know, sarcasm isn't foreign to me._

 _"Let's see if you can keep up that attitude when we meet up in the finals." Though Pyrr won last year's regional tournament with ease, I'm planning to win this year's. She is lucky that I didn't enter last year. I'm pretty sure I would've won. I didn't train in that Grimm invested forest for nothing._

 _Pyrr kiss me on the cheek. "Remember Raj, there is always next year."_

* * *

Today is really not my day. I broke eye contact first as I ran away from her. I can hear the cries of Jaune and the others telling me to stop but not Pyrrha. And why would she? I left her out of the blue, not even leaving a single fucking note telling her goodbye. Jeez, this is turning into those shitty stories Emerald reads.

I run as fast as I can, ignoring all the stares and pleads to slow down from students and from the staff. I almost bump into more people as I make my way to Cinder. Seeing the goal right in front of me, I picked up the pace. I slid to a stop, using my hand to further slow me down and to balance myself.

I slam the door open, "we have a problem." I walk inside, closing the door behind me.

"Damn it." Mercury reach in his pocket for some lien then handed it to Emerald who simpered, looking pleased with herself.

"Told ya." She said while counting her new-found wealth.

Ignoring the two, I make my way to Cinder who is on a bed. Her legs are propped up and crossed as she calmly swipes through her scroll, ignoring the squabble of her cohorts. Noticing, or rather, begrudgingly accepting my presence, she closes her large scroll, and then focuses her attention on me.

"What is the problem Rajah?" She asked.

"Pyrrha Nikos."

She raised one brow. "What about her?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You know." She no doubt knows about her if she knows about my past. There is no way she would not know about her attending this school. That would be an 'unknown' with devastating effects.

"That I do, and I ask again," She elegantly stood up from the bed, not faltering an inch as we bump chest. "What about her?"

"She can ruin your plan. If she tells a sing-" She cut me off by softly placing her hand on my cheek, caressing it lightly.

"Do not worry Rajah, I plan for this also. As a, " she gave my cheek a love tap, "back-up plan," she reassured. She turns around and sits down back on her bed. Cinder resumes the work she was doing on her scroll. "Have faith in me."

Of course I have faith in you. You got me in a academy after I gave up about becoming an Huntress. "I do, it's just…" I sighed, "how can you be so sure she won't tell anyone about what I almost did?"

Cinder continues to focus on her scroll, not evening giving me a glance. "Would you?"

And that's the million dollar question. If I was in Pyrrha's shoes, would I tell others about me, the real me? After everything we been through, all the good and bad, the times we shared our dreams with each other, would I turn myself in? If I did, would it because of spite or fear?

"Thinking doesn't suit you." Mercury joked.

Thanks for ruining my train of thought, Mercury. "Jeez, thanks. I'm glad I have such a good friends." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's what I am here for. And I'm also here for..." He places his open hand out towards Emerald. She sighed before reluctantly giving him double the lien amount he originally gave her. "Making money." He smirks while counting his new-found wealth. "Thanks Rajah, I knew I could count on you not getting into trouble in our first day."

* * *

I'm in middle of combat class watching students spar with each other. It's been a month since I met Pyrrha and nothing has happened so far. No staff demanding how I got here, no Cinder trying to kill me because of a fuck-up, not even Jaune's team wondering what happened. Nothing. I guess she wants nothing to do with me, which I completely understand. I wouldn't want anything to do with me after what I almost did to her.

I yawned while stretching, and smack my lips as I do so. These fights are boring, nothing like what happens in the ring back in Vacuo. I miss the place. Minus killing people for money, it was a great place to live in and Boss was a nice guy. Now that I'm thinking about it, I haven't talk to him since I left. I should hit him up and see how he's doing after this class. Oh man, he probably lost a lot of business for losing his champion. After I become an Huntress, I fight a match or two for him, as a thank you for helping me out. That sure to bring back his lost revenue.

Emerald bumps my shoulder. "Huh?" She points to the arena.

I look at the monitor and it sure enough it is my turn. I'm going against someone named Cardin Winchester. If the previous matches allude to anything, this one won't be fun. A sudden thought came to me: But, I can make it entertaining to watch.

"Oh no." Emerald muttered. I guess she notices me grinning.

I get up from my seat and make my way down to the arena. I study my opponent as I take my time. He's left handed since he's carrying his mace like weapon in that hand. Cardin also seems cocky with that arrogant smug look on his face while lazily resting his weapon on his shoulder. I reach the ring and stand across from him, rolling my shoulders. I glance at the audience. Some are whispering with each other, others are not interested in the fight at all; more importantly, some have angry expressions directed to Mister Winchester himself. Interesting. A bully perhaps? Bullies are usually short tempered. I can exploit that.

"Are both combatants ready?" The blonde Teach asks.

"Oh yeah. This is going to be easy." He said gripping his mace with both hands. Underestimating me because I don't use a weapon. I can exploit that too.

I raised my hand. "Question."

The Teach lifts a brow. "Yes, Miss Blood?"

"Who holds the record for the fastest ring out?" I gave the same smug look Cardin gave me. He obviously responded with a leer and a growl. Good.

The Teach sighs and pushes up her glasses. I guess she has had cocky students before. "If you must know, that would be Yang Xiao Long with two minutes."

Two minutes? Oh wow, I was expecting shorter. I cracked my knuckles; this is going to be easy. I look at the audience. "If ya in the audience Yang, I'm sorry to say but it looks like I'm going to break your record."

"I like to see you try, disheveled horned freak." He is getting angrier by the minute.

But that doesn't excuse him for that remark. I am going to kill him or at the very least hurt him very, very, VERY, bad. "I'm ready whenever you are shrivel dick." I said while jumping in place.

"If both combatants are ready," the Teach cut in, no doubt wanting to get this over with. "Begin!"

Cardin reeled his mace over his head and foolishly charged at me. Just like I hoped he would. I keep my hands open and my feet rooted to the ground. Come on big boy, I got a surprise for ya.

He swings his mace downwards with all his might. I caught one of its extended flanges with ease. It didn't even lower my Aura, let alone hurt my hand. A small shock wave erupts from the impact. With a devious grin, I take a step forward pulling his mace, and him in since he wouldn't let go, and placing my free hand behind his head, grasping the nape of his neck and bringing him in for a surprise of a lifetime.

I can hear the hollers and cat calls from the crowd. I snicker as I continue to kiss him. His wide eyed stun expression reminds me of a fish out of water. It seems I was right about Mr. Shrivel Dick. He never kiss a girl before. I effortlessly take his mace right out of his hand, breaking apart our lips. I winked at him before I wind up the mace as far back as I could for an underhand strike. I swung it with all of my strength in an area that I am sure he is _severely_ overcompensating with based on his weapon's size.

The collection of 'ooos' from the male audience broaden the smile I didn't think I was wearing. I place the mace on the ground to lean on it. Like a kid who's watching the ball their favorite baseball player hits, I watch in excitement as Cardin goes flying in the air.

He's going, he's going, he's going, he's...

 _ **THUMP**_

"Gone!" I cheer, dropping the mace on to the ground.

The crowd has a mixture of laughter and cheers. I miss this feeling. I bowed to my lovely audience. I quickly notice Emerald having her head in her hands, no doubt mumbling about why Cinder picked me for her team, and the headache I'm causing her.

"That was an..." the Teach cleared her throat, " _interesting_ way of distracting your opponent."

I faced her with a smile. My Dad taught me to use everything when fighting. "I aim to please." Wait a sec, that doesn't sound right. "Not in that way." I clarified.

"I'm sure." She deadpanned. Not the humorous type I see. "Either way, you did accomplish in breaking the previous record by thirty seconds." She smile softly. "Congratulations."

I beam at the praise. "Thanks." I'm really starting to become Huntress.

The Teach focus her attention to the audience. "Since Miss Blood's duel ended so quickly, we have enough time for one more. Any volunteers?"

A hand shoots out from the crowd, "I volunteer!" The individual stood up from their seat. It's a girl with long flowing blonde hair and lilac colored eyes.

"Miss Xiao Long, why am I not surprise." That's the person whom I just broke the record from? Oh, I got a bad feeling. "Whom do you wish to duel with?" Teach starts going through her scroll to set up the match.

"Hmm." Yang taps her chin with a thoughtful expression. She suddenly starts grinning like an adrenaline junkie who just did the impossible. "Her." She points at me. Of course she points at me.

"Usually I won't allow this since Miss Blood just finish with an match, but since it was short and her Aura did not lower in the match with Mr. Winchester, I will allow it if she agrees to it." The blonde teach turn to face me. "Do you feel well enough for another match, Miss Blood?"

"Uh," My eyes wander over to Emerald. I give her my best puppy eyes. She sighs in defeat and nods at me. I mouthed 'thank you', before facing the teach with a toothy grin. "I'm always ready, Teach."

"It's Professor Goodwitch," she scolded, stressing 'professor' more than her name. "Miss Xiao Long, please make your way to the ring."

My opponent begins walking to the ring. She's walks with confidence oozing out of her, not like Cardin. The vibe I'm feeling from her seems rightfully deserved. I gotta admit, I'm a bit jealous of her chest size. I shake my head to get my mind out of the gutter and onto the fight.

Yang stops a foot or two across from me. She cracks her knuckles. "Don't think you can get me with same trick as you did Cardin." She said with a cheeky grin. "Unlike him, I'm bit more experienced."

I got into my fighting stance. "Don't worry Blondie, you're not really my type." Sorry Jaune, but she's deserve the nickname more than you.

She gave a short laugh in response before getting into her fighting stance. Her golden bracelets transforms into gauntlets, covering her hands and forearms. I hear a click from them as she deepens her stance. Of course her bracelets are her weapons, and they are probably functions as guns if the click foreshadows anything. I'm starting to think I might be the only one in Remnant who doesn't use a weapon.

"Are both combatants ready?" The silence Professor Goodwitch received was the only answer she needs. "Begin!"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you haven't, please check out my other work. So now to the news.**

 **I'm going start to do a rotation with my stories rather than doing shit randomly. After this, I will work on two chapters of 'The Rain Among Leaves' then do a chapter of 'Pen Pals' then finally this story. So yeah. If you got any questions about this story or something else, you can PM me.**

 **Don't forget to review and all that good stuff.**

Till Next Time.


	3. Chapter 2: What a Day

**Chapter 2: What a Day**

* * *

"Are both co-" I start tuning out the teach.

Her voice is a distraction. I have to focus all of my attention on Blondie. Plus, it's rude if I don't give my full attention to my - soon to be defeated - opponent. I can feel my lips quivering to smile like a madwoman. It's hard to fight back my urge to smile.

I can feel my blood on the boiling point of excitement. I can tell this match is going to be a lot more fun than the last. It has been awhile since I had good spar.

 _Survive, or be forgotten. That is lesson one of being an Huntress._

My grin falters for a second. Must not lose control. I just gotta make her Aura fall to the red, which is fifteen percent I believe. Easy. "I'm not a monster." I mutter my shitty good luck chant. Hopefully this time it will work.

"Begin!"

On the last syllable of the word, I sprint towards my opponent. Blondie's grin widens to a smile. She seems like she was waiting for me to do that. She swings her arms backwards, firing her gauntlets. My eyes widen as she propels towards me at great speed from the massive recoil of her weapons. I don't think I have time to even attempt to dodge.

Blondie extends her right arm as she comes towards me. Yup; no time to dodge. My legs are lifted off the ground and I actually cough up spit as she clotheslines me. No one's ever pulled that move on me before. I'm usually the one to do such unorthodox moves.

I land head first, and although my Aura took all the damage of being clothesline at 80 mph, my head hitting the ground like a brick still stings like a bitch. My hands instinctively travel to the back of my head. I cradle my sweet melon of a head as I roll side to side, with my eyes closed, hissing in pain. The laughs and giggles coming from the crowd are unnecessary, to say the least.

My eight year hone instincts flare a warning like no other. I roll to my left, dodging a truly devastating blow that would have surely knocked down a good chunk of my Aura level.

Blondie raises her right leg up high, narrows her eyes, and looks down at me with the same cheeky grin she wore at the beginning of the match, "How this for experience!"

I roll to my left again to dodge the axe-kick. She continues with her axe-kicks as I continue to roll away. Once again, the crowd is eating up the show Blondie and I are giving them. I can even hear Blondie giggling as she tries to hit me.

Okay, that is the final straw! No one laughs at me.

Instead of rolling to my side to dodge the attack, I roll backwards. I quickly try to sweep her legs out from under her by using a low kick. She jumps up to dodge my attack, and I use the momentum of my previous attack and try to land a spinning hook kick on my opponent's head, but Blondie brought her hands up just in time to block my strike. I leap backwards to gain space. My opponent did not hesitate to get back in the fray with me. My eyes zone in on her chest. She is about to throw a left punch, unless her body tells are lying.

Like I expect, she tries to land a punch on me with her left hand. At the last second, I move to my right, taking a step into Blondie. While taking the step, I elbow her in her core, and then quickly hit her square in the face with back of my hand. She recoils slightly, which is all the opening I need. Dropping to my knees, I sweep Blondie off the ground. Must not waste a single moment. I proceed to use my hands as support to lift my legs up, and then I show her a true axe-kick by landing one in her core.

I saw spit fly out of her mouth as my blow landed. Man, that felt good. Like, really good. Ugh, I wish can go all out. She would get destroyed like Mister Buzzcut.

I shook my head; focus Rajah, focus. You still have control, just keep it like that. Reward yourself with a brownie afterwards. You love brownies.

I need to gain some distance. I backroll, and then leap a foot away from my short range opponent. I stay low to the ground on all fours. "That's all you got, Blondie?" I deepen my stance, "I thought you said you were experienced. It's okay though, I usually wins these things."

She slams her hands against the ground in frustration, letting out a growl of anger. Another quick tempered person I can exploit. It seems Beacon has a lot of them. Blondie gets up from her laying position by flipping herself up. Her face scrunches up in a scowl. She is kinda scary looking when she's piss off. Not on the same level as Neo or Cinder, but definitely on the top ten list. Hell, let's make it top five.

Getting distracted again.

Blondie starts firing her gauntlets with great prejudice at me. My muscles tense up and the smile I'm wearing vanishes from the sight of the barrage of red projectiles coming towards me.

Note to self; don't rile her up when she has ammo.

My Aura will be able to protect me from the projectiles, but I will lose if I do that. I don't feel like losing today. I have to use _it_. I hate using it. I haven't use it since I discovered it with sparring with Mercury and Emerald. It is actually weird discovering one's semblance so late.

I inhale through my nose. The smell of gunpowder and dust from Blondie's gauntlets fill my nostrils. My heart starts pumping on overdrive, my vision has never been so clear and focus. I can hear the lone fly in the room roaming aimlessly and feel the air touching every single pore of my skin.

When I finally exhale, the red projectiles traveling towards me come at a slower rate. "Two minutes, make it count." I muttered. I dig my fingers and toes into the floor.

With great ease, I evade the projectiles. I can see every single muscles of Blondie's face working to deepen her expression of anger. I grit my teeth from the chest pain. One minute and twenty-four seconds left.

Blondie dashes towards me, firing more projectiles. Like a professional dancer, I flit around the arena. I can feel my heart beating on a much slower rate than is normal. Forty-two seconds.

Blondie snarls in frustration. No doubt annoyed that I was able to dodge most of her barrages. She closes in on me and tries landing a hit on me, but unluckily for her, I can see everything. No matter how fast she moves. With every attack, I either move her fist out of the way or dodge the attack in general. She gets angrier by the second. Speaking of that, I think my heart stop beating. Not good a sign.

I duck and sway under her punch, getting behind her. I make her buckle down to her knees by hitting the back of her legs, and then I grab a lock of her voluptuous blonde hair. She doesn't appear to like by touch judging by the way she is grabbing her head in pain. I on the other hand, happen to like the feel of her soft and smooth hair…

Note to self; ask her what she uses as shampoo and conditioner.

I start moving in a circle with her in tow. The faster I go, the higher Blondie gets lifted off the ground. With a loud grunt, I let go of my opponent, tossing her way out of the arena. A little out there since she just crashed into the wall.

Speaking of crashing, that reminds me I'm not currently breathing. I focus all of my strength into my right hand and I hit my chest; no response. I drop to my knees-I don't feel good. I hit my chest again; still no response. I hate using my semblance. With one last ditch effort, I hit my chest hoping I won't die here.

My heart start beating again, air fills my lung, I am still alive. Thank Oum!

The rush of sweet delicious air is too much for me and I start coughing. The only sound that can be heard in the room is me coughing. In my coughing fit, I glance at the audience. They are all completely speechless. I look at Emerald for some answers and she just shrugs. She is just as clueless as I am.

Sure, the fight was, I guess awe-inspiring but no comments or cheering at all? Maybe not cheering but you know - I expect some sort of response. In fact they all look like something awful is about to happen.

I finally get out of my coughing spasm. I clear my throat. "Uh, Teach, I think I won." I said with my voice hoarse and strain.

Goodwitch pinches the bridge of her nose. "Not again," she mutters.

Not again? What is that...suppose...to... mean...? Why do I have a feeling I fucked up.

I turn my head to the crater I created with use of Blondie's body. She slowly gets out of the crater like a hell spawn. Which by the way fits her perfectly since she is somehow producing a flame-like aura around her. Her whole demeanor is different from before. Before she was like any cocky funny student who answers questions with her fist. Similar to me in fact.

But now- as her eyes are no longer a lilac color but a deep crimson red- I can feel she wants blood. My blood.

I swallow down a wad of spit that was stuck in my throat. Cinder is not going to like how this going to turn out, is she?

She slowly starts walking back to the ring. "No one-and I mean _no one_ - **FUCKS** with my hair!" She shouts, producing actual fire from her hair. Actual fucking fire. Who the fuck produces fire from their hair?!

I look at Goodwitch with a raised brow. "What the fuck is with this girl?" I said, nodding towards Blondie.

"Argh!" Blondie sprints towards me, leaving a fiery trail in her wake.

Before I can even bring my hands up to defend myself she is already in front of me, with her fist cocked back. My eyes widen; her speed doubles, no triples, as she runs toward me.

"Ora!" She roars as her fist makes contact to my face.

I fly out from Blondie's attack. My body skips against the ground like a rock being thrown against a river. I keep trying to stop myself, but the damn floor is too smooth to get handle on. It wasn't until I crashed through the wall did I stop. Yeah, she punched me so hard I crashed through the wall and entered a beautiful garden.

I grit my teeth while sitting up. I see Blondie through the hole I made, angry but grinning at her handiwork. "That's all you got Blondie?"I spit blood out of my mouth. I get on all fours, "I guess you're all talk. If you are like this, then your sister and the rest of your team will be a piece of cake at the festival." I said with a shit eaten grin.

She points at me, "don't you dare talk about Ruby." She threatened.

"Or what?" My grin evolved to a full face splitting smile, "I've only been here for a month and I can tell she is a weak," I can hear her growling and desperately trying to hold herself back, "sniffling, little _bitch_."

Blondie sprints towards me with a roar. That's it! That's what I want! I sprint toward her head on, with my smile still plastered on my face.

I can hear someone ordering us to stop. Probably the Teach, but I tune her out. There's only Blondie and I; no one else matters.

I try to land a uppercut on her, but she sways to my left. I smirk at the act. In the corner of my eye, I can see her about to lay another punch. Just before her fist make contact, I throw dirt in her eyes.

Her hands instinctively go to her eyes, "Rgh, you bitch!"

 _Never hesitate for the kill._

She takes a couple of steps backwards and starts wildly firing her gauntlets, while trying to get dirt out of her eyes. She closes her eyes, giving up on getting the dirt out; here's my chance. I grab hold of her left arm and reel back my right hand, and strike her elbow with a close palm.

The satisfying sound of her arm broken from my attack is muffled by her screaming. She tries to attack me in retaliation, but I deflect it, and then follow up by grabbing her throat. I choke slam her to the ground. Her face is twisted in pure agony. I wonder why? She has to be enjoying herself too. The look of bloodlust from when she was charging at me before guarantees it.

I reel my left fist back, "seems you need more experience, Blondie," I chuckle.

Suddenly I was lifted off of my opponent and hovering in the air. "What the fuck?"

Seeing my confusion, Blondie scrambled to her feet. She reels her good arm back for a attack and I try to move out of the way, but to no avail. At that moment, just like me, Blondie is lifted from the ground and is, now, floating in the air.

"I said that is enough, you two!" we turn our heads to the voice. It's the teach. "Of all my years teaching at this academy, I've never seen such disregard of the dueling tradition Huntsman. You two should feel ashamed."

"Me ashamed?!" Blondie exclaimed. "She started it and she broke my fucking arm!" she narrowed her crimson eyes at me. "She should be yelled at, not me."

I… did break her arm. I look at the ground, avoiding the daggers being thrown at me by Blondie. What happened? I was in control a minute ago but then- I don't know. Oh my Oum, I called her sister a bitch. Ugh, I feel like a scum bag.

"Do not worry about Ms. Blood, Ms. Xiao Long." I flinch from the snapping sound of the teach's crop. "She will get stern talking to by the headmaster and her punishment for crippling a student of another academy will be severe. I promise this."

I pick my head up and look at the two. "Sorry," Blondie and I slowly touch the ground. "Please, let me take her to the Nurse, tea-Professor Goodwitch." I can apologize to Blondie like this.

The blond teacher nods, "very well. I will come for you once I fix this mess you two made."

Blondie grumbled something under her breath, but she didn't vocally object. We walked back inside through the hole we made. The stares and silence we received were nothing new to me, but for Blondie it seems so unwelcome. She's hiding her face in shame for some reason, cradling her broken arm. Why? I was in the wrong.

I see Emerald shaking her head in disappointment. I'm going to hear about this by Cinder later. Then I see her; Pyrr. She quickly notices me staring at her so I avert my eyes.

I cough, "let's go."

We continue our way out of the room. We walk side by side in silence. Every once in awhile she hissed in pain. The hallways are practically empty except for a wandering student or two.

"So," I turn my head to look at her, "what do you use as shampoo and conditioner?"

She faced me with a raised eyebrow and confusion written all over her face. Like I have grown a second head or something. Hmm, her eyes are back to their lilac color. "Are you serious?"

I scratch the back of my head, "bad icebreaker?"

The blonde brawler rolled her eyes, "a little bit, yeah." She faced forward. "Saying that you're sorry for breaking my arm would've been a better icebreaker," she mumbled.

I stuff my hands in my pockets. Yeah I thought about saying sorry first, but opening up with a joke usually works better for me. Plus, I really want to know what products she uses for her hair.

"Can I get an A for effort?" Silence. I'm not surprised. "Sorry," I started, "not just for the arm thing, but also for I what said."

I place my hand on her shoulder to stop her. She turns to face me. "I'm sorry about what I said about your sister, Ruby. I didn't mean to call her a bitc-" her face starts to scrunch up with anger, "... the B word. She's a really nice person. I met her on my first day here. "

Her face softens. "I was trying to rile you up, you know, so you'd make mistakes." I lied smoothly. "As for the arm, I saw the opening and I took it." She at least deserves to hear this truth. "I-... I was taught to never hesitate. I'm really sorry Blon-, I'm sorry Yang."

Was that apology good enough? I never been good at apologizing. She sighed. I wonder if that means it worked?

"Rajah, was it?" I nod, "it's fine. This isn't the first time someone broke my arm or called my sister names. You know," she chuckled, "when I was younger I used to spar with my Uncle. So, during one of our spars, I called him old and he responded by breaking both of my arms." She let out a small laugh. "Dad was pissed about it; almost killed him for it. My Uncle is kind of a dick."

I smiled, "sounds like it."

"I always been too hot headed anyways, so this is a good lesson for me."

I snort out a laugh. "I get it. Hot headed because your hair becomes all fiery when you're mad."

"It does?" She tilted her head to the side.

"You don't know?*

She rolled her eyes, "it's not like I look in the mirror when I'm mad." Fair enough. She starts walking away. I guess we have been standing around for a while. We continue our adventure to the infirmary. The silence between us is still there, but the anger and awkwardness is no longer with us.

"So we're cool?"

"Duh, I already say it's fine Rajah."

"So in that case will tell me what you use for your hair?" I ask with hope brimming in my eyes.

Blondie laughed. "How about this, I tell you all of my grooming secrets," she says as she flaunts her beautiful blonde hair in my face, "if you beat me the next time we match up. No arm breaking this time."

So unfair. "Can I get a hint for beating you today."

Blondie laughed, "That's not how this game works." She punches my arm before she quicken her speed a small bit. "Plus, Teach stop us before I won."

A chuckle escape my lips. "Whatever you say, Blondie." She is a lot more fun than I thought.

* * *

The ticking sounds of the clock is making the silence unnerving. Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, takes another sip from his mug. At his right is Goodwitch standing with her hands firmly on her crop. Is meeting with the headmaster always so quiet? It's been a couple of minutes since I've been brought into the office and neither has said anything yet.

"Uh, so-"

Goodwitch pointed her crop at me. I instinctively raise my hands in surrender. "You will speak when spoken to."

"Rajah Blood, is it?" Ozpin asked and I nod. "Before I issue your punishment, may I ask you some questions?"

"Sure." This guy is strange. Cinder warned me about him. She told me to avoid him at all cost.

"Can you tell me where you learned to fight?" He gestured to his aide, "Professor Goodwitch here said she's never seen such an unorthodox fighting style."

"Well, I'm self-taught." He motioned for me to continue. "During my training, I just fight and do whatever my instincts tell me to do." I said offhandedly.

He leaned back in his chair, "is that why you broke one of my student's arm, because your instincts told you to do so?"

Shit, I didn't mean to tell that much. "N-no." I coughed. "I'm sorry, but I like to know my punishment."

"Very well." He grabs his mug and take another sip from it. "I have not told the headmaster of your academy about the incident for it does happen at times. He understands this, but it does not excuse you from what you've done."

"I understand."

"You will report to Professor Goodwitch for detention until a month before the festival. You will also remain inside the academy during this time frame."

That's it? Detention and house arrest. That's pretty fucking lenient after what I did. Not complaining. "Okay."

"This will come in effect after this weekend, so enjoy your freedom." He said with a small smile. "You may leave now."

I stand up from chair and make my way out. I enter the elevator then press the button for the floor I want. As the doors close, I can see Goodwitch getting ready to yell at the headmaster of Beacon. At least I won't be the only getting an ear full. I wonder how Cinder is going to react to this news.

* * *

I never noticed how small my room felt...until now. I look at my roommates: Mercury is lying on his bed reading a comic, while Emerald is looking at me with a small smile and sadistic gleam of satisfaction in her eyes. Bitch. As for Cinder. Let's just say my right cheek is swollen with my own blood trickling down it for a reason.

It is moments like these that I don't understand Aura. Aura is suppose to protect your body from any harm unless you or someone breaks it from constant abuse, with no rest to recover.

Cinder switches it up and slaps my left cheek. She's been doing this for ten minutes straight, and it does not look like she's getting tired any time soon. She laid it on me with the words first by labeling me words like idiot, sociopath, animal, etc. If you've thought of an insult, she probably called me it in a more refined dignified manner. Cinder talented like that.

I tell her I'm sorry and she- I don't know, snaps I guess -and starts to punish me with the back of her hand .

Whoever said the expression, _'sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me',_ needs to have some alone time with Cinder.

I flinch from the pain of being backhanded once again. The iron taste of blood fills my mouth and remembrance of my training fills in my head.

* * *

 _I try to get up from the ground. My body is aching in pain. At least none of my bones are broken this time. Blood keeps getting in my eyes from the head trauma suffered. My vision has a constant red veil, making it difficult to see. The more I wipe the blood away, the more seems to replace it. I don't have to be a doctor to know this isn't a good sign._

 _Suddenly a foot meets with my ribs. I was kicked to a nearby tree. I hear both the tree and my back cracking on contact. I slump to the ground, trying with all my willpower not to pass out. He won't like it if I do. He didn't leave me any medical supplies last time I did._

 _My ears perk up from the sound of footsteps coming towards me. Without straining myself, I sit up from the ground and lean on the tree I was intimate with seconds before. I spit a huge wad of blood out of my mouth. I hate the taste of my blood. It tastes like shit._

 _"So how did I do?" I asked Dad._

 _Dad is way taller than me; he's like a giant compared to me! His small ponytail sways in the wind as he stop in front of me. I've always wished I had his black hair rather than my stupid orange one or even blonde hair, like my Mom's hair._

 _"Below adequate for a Huntress." Dad holsters his rifle on the back of his expensive black coat. "But well enough for a twelve year old." He tosses a piece of my left horn at me._

 _"Sorry Dad." I lost control during our annual sparing. I let my animalistic instincts take control again._

 _"Don't be. Like I told you two years ago; never hesitate. Trust your instincts for they are the reason you are not dead now." He took out a small medical pack from his fancy gray dress vest. "And what did I said about calling me that?"_

 _"Sorry, Master Ajeet." He drops the medical pack in front of me. It is just out of reach. Heh, Dad always want me to push my limits._

 _Dad buttons up his coat before turning around and walking away. "I will be back in two months to see how far you have progressed." I can hear the sound of Grimm coming toward us. "Survive, or be forgotten."_

 _I smile at those words. "I love you too Dad." I whispered. He doesn't like it when I say those words to him._

 _My Dad comes to visit me in the forest every few months and always says those four words when he leaves me once again: Survive, or be forgotten. I think it's his way of saying he loves me._

 _I crawl to the medical pack and quickly scurry through it. There it is! I grab the syringe and the weird green colored serum that is labeled T40. I quickly fill the syringe with the medicine and inject it into my system. It will boost the recovery speed of my Aura._

 _I look around to see I'm surrounded by a pack of Ursai with one Ursa Major leading them all. I grab my freshly cut horn and hold it in a reverse grip. I ready myself for the fun to begin. "Whenever you are ready?" Though my breathing is haggard, I can do this all day. My Dad even compliments me on my recovery time, and he never compliments me on anything._

 _I smirk as they all charge at me. I'm not going to die no matter what. I will be a Huntress, and then Dad will officially say the four words I've dreamt about for many years: I love you, Rajah._

* * *

I fall on the ground from yet another backhanded slap. I feel she placed more power into that last slap than any of the others. Since she is not kicking me while I'm down, I can only assume she's done punishing me.

"I told you Rajah. I _warned_ you. I. Do. Not. Want. Us to be the center of attention." I grunt as she kicks me in the ribs. Thankfully, she is not wearing her heels today. "After one month, one _whole_ month, you have almost jeopardized everything," she hissed.

She kicks my face, causing me to fall on my back. "Does your simple mind even understand what is about happen?" She places the heel of her shoe on my hand, then slowly starts putting her weight on it, twisting it, "they are going to investigate us. They can discover us."

Cinder stops, taking a breather, "All because you lost control."

"Sorry." I mutter. I push myself off the ground and wipe blood off my lips with the back of my hand. Sorry is the best I can say at the moment. I have no excuse.

"Sorry?" She covers her mouth as she laughs. Cinder looks at the other occupants of our room laughing like the best joke was just told. They laugh nervously with her; not wanting her wrath upon themselves. Then she faces me.

Cinder ceases her laughter as soon as she lays her eyes upon me. She reaches towards me with her right hand and grabs me by the collar, lifts me up and slams me against the wall.

"Keep it down in there!" Our next door neighbor complain.

Fire erupts from her left hand. "You will be." She promises. Her fire-engulfed hand inches closer to my face….

My Mom had told me when I was younger that sorry won't always be enough. My Mom has a habit of being right.

….The intense heat from the flame is making me sweat. Being burned is far better than being dead. It is my own fault anyways. I went completely against her orders. Not only did I become the talk of the academy, I showed the students a piece of my true power and my semblance. We were told to hold back; act like we were inexperienced as the student body. Cinder also stressed to never show our semblance in case we have to fight others. Holding back information like that is what win wars. That's what my old history teacher said to me at least.

I close my eyes in acceptance of the harsh heat. A little sunburn is worth getting another chance. I will become a Huntress. I will not fail Cinder.

The sound of sizzling flesh, my muffled screams of pain and agony, and the sniffling of me holding back my shameful tears, never reaches the my ears or those in the room. Instead, the sweet sound of our door being knocked graced our ears. I let out a breath, that I did not know I was holding, and sigh with relief.

Fucking eh. Thanks whoever is at the door for showing up at the right moment.

Cinder huffs as she extinguishes her flames. She shoves me back to the ground. Cinder slowly inhales as our guest knock on the door again. She calmly exhales through her nose and looks down at me like I was an ant. "We will discuss this later," she says, seething at the sight of me.

I could not help but nod at the fierce glare. If looks could kill, I would be dead before I even get a chance to reincarnate to my next life.

"Coming," she says with a small smile. It is really terrifying how she is able to act like that on a flip of a coin.

I lean against the bed with a grunt. Cinder really hates failure. I know she would have killed me if she didn't already set me up in the school systems...and if i didn't make myself so known. Heh, I bet she really regrets bringing me along.

I need to do better. I need to show Cinder she made no mistake with me. I have to be on her good side till she makes my dream come true.

"Rajah?"

"Huh?"

I turn to face the door. My eyes widen slightly from seeing the guest. Well, my left eye did. The right one is still kinda swollen from Cinder discipling me. I stand up with some difficulty.

I walk towards the guest. "Pyrr, what are you doing here?"

She reaches her hand to my swollen cheek. I flinch from the gentle touch. Damn, that stings like a bitch! "Are you okay? I thought you might be at the infirmary with Yang but they said you left."

I smile at her. This act should put her at ease. "Well, Blondie, can really pack a punch, you know but I'm tougher than you think." I lied through my teeth. I like to think I get better at lying since joining Cinder and the rest. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"I uh, I think we should talk." She looks behind me to see my team. "Alone."

"Oh," I guess I should had seen this coming. She probably wants to talk about _that_ day. Better late than never. I turn to face Cinder. "I guess I will be right back?" I said as a question rather than a statement. I know that she is still pissed at me so I don't want to do something without her permission.

"Have fun, Rajah." She sits down on her bed, and takes out her scroll and goes through it. "Oh, do not forget, we still need to have that talk about you _failing_ that test."

"Oh do not worry, we won't take long." Pyrr reassured.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon." I lead Pyrr out of the room. I can feel Cinder's intense glare burning a hole in the back of my head. Oh yes, our talk about my 'failed test' will be something alright. Maybe, Cinder can work on my left side-just so my cheeks match.

* * *

We walk in silence to our destination - wherever that may be. The hallway, by some miracle and to my great annoyance, is crowded by students. But that did not matter. They all make way for us as we walk. Some are even squirming away from us. Or more so me, then Pyrr. I guess news reached the whole school. Not surprise.

I spare Pyrr a glance every once in awhile. She is completely focused on what's in front of her. I scratch the back of my head, while looking at the ceiling. I know what I have to do, "Pyrr, look, I'm sor-"

"Please, Rajah, wait till we reach our destination." I look at her; her eyes are still focus forward. "We are almost there."

"Okay."

It didn't take long for us to reach our stop. She led me to a balcony that has the most beautiful view of the academy. I walk to the edge of the building. I will forever memorize this breathtaking scenery.

"Rajah," I immediately turn around to face Pyrr.

"Look let me go-" she interrupts by raising her hand.

"No, please, just listen." She took a breath of air before continuing. "Two years ago, when you lef-…" ,she closes her eyes, taking a shaky breath, probably to compose herself , "when you left me, I felt -I don't know- words couldn't describe what I felt."

Her eyes. I never see them like this. I always remembered them being gentle, like she would never cause harm unto anyone, but now...now they're as cold as my Dad's eyes were during my training. I clench my chest from the severe pain I'm suddenly feeling. So this is what a broken heart feels like. I don't know what I expected. Of course she's angry at me. She probably wants me dead.

"I could say I felt sadden that you left without a single word or letter to me. I could also say I felt betrayed from you breaking your promises of us being-," Pyrr clenches her eyes close, "You were the first person I ever met who did not care of my status and honestly truly love me as me."

"I'm so so sor-" I try to walk to her but she stops me with fierce green eyes.

"Listen, Rajah." her glare softens and a small smile appears on her lips, "I just want you to listen. After everything, after you leaving and me dealing with the aftermath, I finally understand." She starts walking towards me. "I understand why you left, and I do not blame you for it." Tears start building up in my eyes from remembering that day. "You were young and inexperienced, and it was your first match of someone with the same caliber. We were so doped up on the idea of winning and our adrenaline was pumping like never before. Cases like yours even happens to the most experienced of Huntsman." She grabs my hand. "I know you didn't mean it to do it on that day. I want to tell you Rajah, I forgive you."

She forgives me? Just like that? After what I did to her and leaving two years without a single note saying anything about where I went or if I was okay. She forgives me?

"Why?" I break my hand out of her grasp. "Why?" I can't hold back my tears any longer. "Why are you okay with what happened?!" My face twists from the sudden anger inside of me "I almost killed you and you are fucking fine with it?!" I don't understand her.

Pyrr took a step back from my yelling. I believe this is the first time I ever yelled at her, and she deserves it. Who in the right mind would forgive someone like me?! I let the instincts that kept me alive in that forest take control. Because of that I almost killed her. I just don't understand! Why forgive me?! I don't deserve it.

"Why did you even come to me now about it and not the month before, huh?" Why did she come to me now? She has been avoiding me like a plaque. Even in classes we share, she ignored me. "It's because of what happened today isn't it? Because of what happened with Blondie and I?" I grit my teeth, "you fucking came here to warn me- no, threaten me." I state with a snarl.

The redhead looks flabbergasted at my accusation. "Rajah that isn't tru-"

"Then tell me why come to me now and not before?" I demanded. She looks at the ground in silence. This is all the fucking answer I need. "You... I thought...Pyrrha I love you. Do you have any idea how disgusted I was with myself after I almost killed you in that match? Hell, I even thought about suicide because I starting become something I hate."

The dam that Miss Nikos held finally broke. Tears start pouring out. "Rajah, I did love you and I can only imagine what you went through. But the reason why I'm confronting you now is because we shou-"

"Enough!" I do not want to hear anymore excuses from a fucking stranger. "Don't worry Miss Nikos, your threat has been read loud and clear." Emerald had reported that Team JNPR and Team RWBY are close. Some even call them sister teams and guess who is on Team RWBY; Yang.

She just want to make sure her precious friends won't die by hands. That must be it. "I won't kill you or your friends."

"Rajah, I'm not here to threaten you. I want to help you." Lies. I just know it is. There's no way she forgives me. Those words were just honey-coated lies to drop my guard. I should have seen it coming. "What happened today could happen again. We can talk to a professor or even a doc-"

Shut up, shut up, shut up!

She tries to console me with her touch, but I slap her hand away. My tears already dried up. I have to get back to Cinder. I don't want to keep her waiting.

I walk past her, ignoring her pleas and tears. That redhead girl was right about the conversation; it didn't take long. I slam the door behind me.

I start walking down the stairs, "man, I'm not looking for more of Cinder's punishment." I touch my face to see if it still stings. Seems my Aura is healing my wound slowly since it no longer hurts when I touch it. "Today sucks."

* * *

I open the door of my room, Emerald and Mercury look at me with a weird expression; they probably notice my red eyes and dried tear marks. I ignore them and look over at Cinder, who is still on her scroll, as I left her before. I walk to Cinder and stood at the side of the bed. Unlike the many times before, I'm just going to wait until she acknowledges me.

Seconds turn to minutes, and minutes turn to hours. I just stand there, looking at the wall in front of me. If I look down, I might get tempted to look at Cinder's scroll and I'm in enough trouble as it is. Finally, after two whole hours, Cinder closes her scroll and faces me.

"Yes Rajah?"

I bow my head, "I'm sorry about my rash actions Ma'am." I heard the other two occupants softly, almost inaudible, gasp in shock. I don't think they ever heard me talk to Cinder like this before. I lift my head up, "I'm ready for any punishment you have for me."

"Really, now?" She stood up from her bed. "I must say, I am curious about what happened in that short time that has caused this change of behavior?"

"Miss Nikos shed light on our current standing,"

Mercury stifled a laugh. "Is that a nice way of saying she doesn't want to get back together?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I say with a shrug. I turn to face him with a coy smirk. "Why do you ask Mercury, trying to get me on the rebound?"

Mercury match my smirk with his own. "Nah, too much baggage," he says as he lays on his bed. "Plus, I don't think I can keep up if you let instincts take control when we do it. I can only handle so much."

Emerald made comical gagging noise, "can you not put the idea of the two of you having sex in my head."

I chuckle, "sorry, Emerald, I didn't know you wanted to join in on our potential night of debauchery."

"Yeah Em, you should just ask. There's enough of me to go around." Mercury laughs.

Emerald covers her ears. "Please, stop," she begs.

"Think of it as a exercise for our team." She places her head under her pillow in an attempt to drown out the sound of my teasing. "Think of all the bonding we can do with one day. I've been told I have great stamina and magic fingers." I wiggle my fingers to add the effect. Mercury is trying his hardest not to bust out laughing.

She squeezed the pillow harder around her head. "I swear to Oum, I am going to kill you both of you if you two don't _shut up_." Oh man, I miss teasing her. She makes it too easy.

"Ahem," I quickly turn back around. "As entertaining and adorable as it is to see you three bond, here Rajah," she hands me a black scroll. I accept it and inspect the device. Looks normal to me except for the color. All scrolls are made white. "Your punishment is written in the scroll. Destroy it once you've memorize it. You will complete the mission this weekend."

Perfect timing for my punishment. "I understand."

"If you fail," her eyes flare like embers of a burnt corpse, "you best get better at hiding your tracks. You do not want me to find you again." Her eyes return back to normal after her threat settles in.

I grace her with a cheeky smile. "I am to please Cinder. It will be done."


	4. Chapter 3: Start of a Beautiful Day

**Chapter 3: Start of a Beautiful Day**

* * *

"Ninety-one, Ninety-two, Ninety-three, Ninety-four, Ninety-five," I grunt as I push my body off the ground, holding myself there for a minute.

I hate doing vertical push-ups. It's a pain in the neck. Heh, pain in the neck. Cause I have to crane my neck forward because of my horns. I'm funny.

"Ninety-six," tomorrow morning is the start for my mission for Cinder, "Ninety-seven," that's why I'm getting a bit of a workout in the academy's gym before I head out, "Ninety-eight," plus, I haven't workout since I arrived at Beacon.

"Oh, hey Rajah," I stop with my pushups. I turn to the voice; it's Blondie and she's with Jaune. "Working hard?"

I smirk at the question. "Just a tiny bit, yeah." I crane my head forward as I do another push-up, "Ninety-nine," I say as I push myself up.

I look to them once more. They are still there. "So are you two here to watch the show, if so you there's a entrance fee."

Jaune cheeks flush, "n-n-no, n-n-nothing like that," he stammered. Aw, he's embarrass.

"We noticed you as we were walking in and want to ask if you want to join us." Blondie nods her head to her fellow blond, "Vomit Boy over here wants a new workout regiment and I thought you might have suggestions since you look pretty fit."

I hum in acknowledgement for what she said. "One hundred," I grab my towel before I stand up normally. I wipe the sweat off of my face, "I don't mind but maybe you should get advice elsewhere, like from your teammate, Miss Nikos."

Just saying her name makes my heart ache. That day is another painful memory I will forever live with. Unfortunately, it had to be done. She will no longer bother or pursue me about my mistakes. It will be easier in the long run of things. Plus, I kinda hoped the event between us will cause her friends to avoid me. At least I was half right.

Can't win them all.

I rest my towel around my neck, "you two do know that we are going against each other in the tournament, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Blondie said with a shrug. Well I can't beat that logic.

"So will you?" Jaune asked with a sheepish grin.

I sigh; why me? "Sorry Jauney boy, but no," I started, "I don't think I will have time with the detentions, schoolwork, training with my team. Plus, I don't think Cinder want me to help the competition."

"It's fine, I understand," he said with a small smile.

"I'm sure you will be fine Jauney boy," a yawn escape my lips. It's about time for me to go. "Now if you two excuse me, I have to go to bed. I have a big day tomorrow."

"Ooo, doing what?" Blondie place her hands in her pockets, flashing me a cheeky grin. "Got a big date in Vale?"

I chuckle. "Something like that."

* * *

I don't care what anyone says, the hum of a Bullhead's engine is very soothing. I can feel my eyelids getting heavier by the second. It's like going on a car ride to my Mom's parent's house. It wouldn't be five minutes before I pass out. I miss Mom. I wonder how her and Dad are doing. I wonder if they think I'm alive.

Eh, it don't matter. I will found out soon. Once I become a Huntress I return home and apologize for running away. I'm sure everything will be fine. I have a good luck with these things.

"Reaching target in two minutes." The pilot said over the intercom.

The bay door open. I unbuckle myself and make my way to the only exit. The wind is blowing violently from where I am. I strap my goggles on. Now I can see without the wind trying to blind me.

The mission that Cinder gave me is a simple one. Eliminate a Grimm that is halting progress with her plan. I wonder why Roman couldn't deal with it. He is capable enough… but then again, he has been failing a bit lately so I guess she wants some sort of insurance it will get done.

This Grimm has apparently been slowing down her plan since they set up shop here.

I look over the edge and whistle at the sight. It looks like death himself decided to make this city his new summer home. Everything is in ruins and sprawling with Grimm. I heard what happened here: one of the many fail expansion plans from the big city. A lot of people died that day.

And of course that is where my mission is. Lucky me. "What better place to hide something than under a graveyard." I muttered to myself.

A loud buzzing sound echo through out the hull of the aircraft. The red light next to the bay door turned green. I take a couple steps back before running out of the Bullhead.

"Yeah boy!" I exclaimed.

I love jumping out of Bullheads! The feel of wind against my skin, the rush of falling hundreds of feet in the air, and the beautiful view of the landscape. I love it all!

I see my landing spot. A small crater in the streets. Let's hope Roman pull through on his half of the landing situation. I brought my arms and legs close to speed up. I can feel I'm reaching dangerous speed based on my lips and my short hair flapping wildly. At the last second, I spread my arms and legs wide.

Let's hope my Aura can protect me from the fall. I zoom through the crater. I can see a giant blue and black inflatable cushion below me. I smile at the sight of the item that will probably/hopefully save my life.

Aw, he does care.

As soon I landed in the cushion, it started to deflate. I think my horn might had punctuate it. I don't think he can get a return on it now. I fought my way out of the inflatable cushion. My breathing became heavy when I finally got out of the cushion.

I see Roman standing in front of me with his famous cheap cigar lit in his mouth and his signature black cane tucked in his arm. He looks unfazed from my landing.

He take a small puff of it before blowing the smoke in my face, " oh, how I wish that killed you, Carrot Top."

I wave the smoke out of my face, "nice to see you too Roman."

* * *

I follow Roman through the- once abandoned and probably was full of the deceased- subway. A White Fang member or two came up to him to ask him questions about what they should do next. Roman, of course answered them with his usual sarcastic manner. I can tell they didn't like following his orders but what can you do when your boss order you to listen to sarcastic asshat like Roman.

I'll be the first to admit Roman is an asshole but I do love his sense of humor. That and his sense of fashion. Seriously, if being a criminal does not work out for him he can totally be fashion designer or milliner.

I look at the train that the White Fang are filling up with crates. They look like they have been doing that nonstop for days. "Hey, Roman, what's the deal with the train and what's the White Fang loading it up with?"

He glance at me before looking forward, "Cinder's big plan for Vale kid."

Cinder's plan huh? I look at the train once more. The Faunus exclusive terrorists group are being extremely careful with handling the crates. Like it would explode at any moment.

I shrug; if Cinder didn't want me to know her plan for Vale then so be it. It probably isn't anything important if she didn't want to tell me about it.

"Where are you leading me anyways Roman?" We walk inside a shitty shack. A couple of the White Fangs are relaxing and conversing with one another. I guess this is the break room for the terrorists. "I don't think that Grimm that is giving you trouble is in here."

He sighs, "I wish she sent Tweedledee and Tweedledum instead of you. They can tolerate," he mumbles to himself.

Roman flip his cane to hold onto the bottom end of it. He hook his cane under the leg of one of occupants chair. He pull the chair right out of the masked terrorist. All the idle chatter cease and people who were sleeping woke up from the sound of their comrades falling to the ground.

"Glad I could have all of your attention," he said as he twirl his cane before setting it on the ground.

Though they are wearing masks, I can feel the dirty looks directed towards Roman. I don't think he is receiving any best boss mugs anytime soon. "Now without further ado, Mr. Rainbaut step forward."

A lone terrorist stood up. He is lanky looking fellow. He looks young, like really young. Rainbaut seems to be around twelve, fourteen at most. They just keep getting younger. I wonder what happened to make him be a terrorist. He walk to us and immediately got into attention.

"H-h-here sir." I raise a eyebrow with his formality. I guess he is a newbie.

"With that, my job is all done." Roman turn around to leave but before he did, he tap me in the forehead with his cane, "oh please do make sure to die while you are out there Carrot Top. One less kid I have to feed from the divorce."

I rub the spot he hit. "Aw, I knew you care."

He roll his only visible green eye. Roman fish out a cigar from his expensive white coat. He place it in his mouth then light it as he left.

I brought my attention back to Mister Soldier Man. He is still in attention. I motion for him to follow, "walk and talk, Rainbaut. Tell me all about this Grimm that's causing you all trouble."

"Yes Ma'am!" he nodded. At least he's eager.

* * *

We are perch on the third floor of a destroy building. Based on the contents inside, I say this used to be a hotel. It's nice in here. Well, minus all the debris, skeletons of the previous occupants, bugs, holes, eh you get the idea.

"You see it yet?" I throw a small piece of debris to the opposite side of the room aiming for the small hole in the wall. I heard it hit the wall. I click my tongue, "damn it." Just a inch, I just miss it by one inch.

"No ma'am."

Rainbaut is lying on the disgusting debris fill floor with his sniper rifle focus on the area he said the Grimm resides. Apparently the mysterious Grimm is a big shot or something. It claim this area as its own or something. They have been some recordings of Grimm doing similar activities in the past; it is just rare for one to do so. Cases in the past said that Alphas usually do these type of actions.

I pick up another piece of debris. I close my right eye, stick out my tongue and ready myself. I will make it this time. Up three centimeters, right one inch, down one centimeter; perfect. "Gotcha this time."

"Ma'am, what are you doing?" Soldier man asked as I throw the debris.

A frustrated growl escape my lips. I missed again! I could've made it if it weren't for him. Ugh! I snap my head to him. He flinch from my harsh glare. I sigh; it is nothing to be heated up about. "So how's the search going?"

"Oh, um," he brought his eye back to the scope of his rifle, "still nothing Ma'am."

Of course not. I glance at his rifle from the corner of my eye. He using a newer model of Atlas military trusty sniper rifles. Bolt action, lighter, more stopping power, carriers more ammo; standard upgrades. Since Roman stole from the Atlas military the White Fang got huge upgrade to their arsenal.

I stand up with a groan. We have been stuck up here for hours with no sight of the Grimm. I suggested we actually go down there to pick up its tracks but Mister Soldier Man said we shouldn't- that it's too dangerous. How dangerous can a Grimm be? Sure he never seen this type of Grimm before, and sure it killed probably two dozen of his comrades, and sure other Grimm avoid it, but that doesn't make it too dangerous, does it?

"I see it ma'am." Great, I was about to die out of boredom.

I walk to his side. Rainbaut sit up and pass me his weapon. I accept it while I crouch down. I quickly got myself comfortable with the weapon before looking down the scope. Rifles are too annoying to use. I prefer pistols; easy to carry, little to no recoil based on the model of course, and decent ammo size.

I look over the area. I can't see the Grimm."Where is it?"

"See the two buildings that collapse on each other, creating a triangle?"

I scan over the area till see the landmark, "yeah."

"The weird Grimm is about a couple yards in front of the base of the landmark."

I follow his instructions. I see a little black blob. "I see it."

I adjust the measurement of the scope to get a better look at the target. What the fuck? I take my eye off the scope to rub my eyes. I must be seeing things. There's no way that should be here. I put my head against the warm stock, looking through the scope once more.

Those large curved horns, that muscular bull like build, it's strange bone like armor. It's really is that Grimm.

"Holy shit, it really is a Heftigaurochs." How the hell did a Hef get all the way over here.

"A what, Ma'am?"

"A Heftigaurochs, I call it Hef for short." I cock back the bolt to make sure it is loaded and ready to fire. "It's a type of Grimm that is found in the northern parts of Mistral. I'm not surprise you never seen this Grimm before." It stop moving; good. "Though this one is a bit strange looking." I rest the barrel of the rifle on my left forearm to stabilize the weapon. I'm not lying on this disease ridden floor.

I hear him gulp. Nervous I assume. "Like an Alpha or something?"

"No. An Alpha Hef has its armor on its head and its front and hind legs." I look for a weak point but there really isn't any. "This one is clad head to toe with armor. The head is usually extremely thick, so I'm guessing it is even more durable." I never seen or heard of a Hef like this one.

"T-t-then what type of Grimm is it, if it's not an Alpha?"

The neck should be pretty weak spot. It usually is for humans when they clad in armor. "A dead one." I finally said it! I never thought there will every be a chance for to me ever use that action line. Neo would be so proud of me.

I breath in through my nose-one, two, three, four, five-then exhale from my mouth. It will probably take two to three shots to break the armor and kill the damn monster. My pointer finger hovering over the trigger; easy mission. Lucky me.

I squeeze the trigger, or at least I would like to. For some reason I can't fire the gun.

"Uh, Ma'am, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Why can't I fire? Is the trigger fucked up?

"It's just, your pointer finger is shaking."

It is? I take my eye off the scope to see what he is saying is true; and it is. My finger won't squeeze the trigger. I won't squeeze the trigger. Why?

"Wait a sec," I brought my eye back to the scope of the rifle.

I put my sights back on the Grimm. It is standing perfectly still. It has been a couple of minutes and it still hasn't move, like a model for a painter. Strange. I look at its face; it is staring at me. Its beating pure crimson red eyes are staring directly at me. What the fuck?

"Rainbaut, how many times have you use this spot?" It is actually unnerving. This is no ordinary Grimm.

"Every time I was ordered to scout this area and that Grimm."

It is not even blinking anymore. It is waiting for my move. It knows we are here. It learned this. Grimm are not suppose to learn like this. This is new. Rainbaut was right; it would had been too dangerous from me to had went down there. If this hint of intelligence eludes to anything, I might have died.

"We're leaving." I need to inform Cinder on this. I might need help on this one.

I shove the rifle back to its owner. I stand up staring at where the Grimm is. I can't see it but I know it is still watching us. My instincts knew something was off that's why I couldn't pull the trigger. Never thought I would thank my instincts in this manner.

Rainbaut holster his rifle, "but what about the Grimm?"

"Another day. We are leaving, now." When was the last time I felt like this? It has been a while since I feel I need to get serious.

I need more information on the landscape. I need more information on Grimm to see if there's any recording of a different variations of the same species. And I definitely need more information on the Hef species.

I may not be able to finish this in a weekend.

* * *

"ARGH!"

I kick the chair to the ground then throw my scroll against the wall. Why can't I get a damn signal in here! I breath in, then out. Anger won't get me anywhere. I pick up the chair sit on it.

"How am I supposed to plan if I can't get additional info?" I slump in the chair.

The only thing I know is that the Grimm is a Hef and intelligent one to boot. Maybe it's different look is because it is from Vale instead of Mistral. There is multiple different species of dogs based on where they are located at, maybe the same can be said about Grimm.

"Ugh!" I don't know anymore.

I can't act without knowing the enemy. Mister Soldier Man was no hope on the department. He only knows it stays at the landmark and it's good at killing.

I matter as well fight it now, at least then I get some sort insight on how it acts.

…

…

…

"Wait a minute, that's not bad of an idea," well not as bad as my ideas usually go.

I got up from the chair and make my way out of my temporary room. I need two things; one should be easy to get and probably around here and the other should hopefully be here Sunday. Now where's Roman.

I look around the area to see any signs of Roman. Ah, a White Fang member is leaving one of the carts of the train mumbling something under his breath. Roman has to be there. If someone is bitching, then Roman must be nearby. That was easy.

I jog to the cart. I see Roman counting something in one of those many boxes. "Roman," he groan, "I'm about to head out and deal with that Grimm but I need some stuff first."

He continues to count the items, "and what pray tell is that, Carrot Top?"

"Night vision goggles and a serum called T40."

Roman stop with his counting and turn to face me. He face me with a expression he rarely wears for me; serious. "Why do you need T40?"

"Because it will help me recover my Aura quicker, duh." My Dad gave it to me all the time when he visited in my training. "Why, too hard to get?" I say with a cheeky smile.

"Remember whom you are talking to kid," he starts twirling his black cane as he walk around me, "getting it isn't the problem. What is the problem is you wanting a drug that was deemed illegal after the Great War because it is known to kill faunus. I hate these terrorist as much as the next upstanding citizen, but we still need them alive Carrot Top."

What?! But that makes no sense. Why would Dad give it to me then if it does that.

"Based on your reaction, it seems you didn't know that," he stop in front of me, "who told about it?" He ask whilst leaning on his cane.

"...my dad…" I whisper. "Dad gave it to me when I was young."

Roman whistle, "and I thought Neo had daddy issues." He starts making his way out of the cart but stop at the exit. "I have spare goggles for you. As for the T40, expect it tomorrow afternoon the latest."

Was Dad trying to kill me? Is that why never said those words?

"Sucks knowing the one you love hates your guts, huh kid?" I hear Roman lighting his cigar. "Easy to learn the lesson now Rajah."

"...yeah…" the first time he ever say my name and it is because of pity.

"I'll send Rainbaut with you just to make sure you don't die." I hear him getting off the cart. "Good luck Carrot Top."

I sniff back a tear that was sneaking up on me. "I knew you care." I croak out.

* * *

 **Sup guys. Sorry for the long wait. Anyways I keep this short. I'm going into the Navy. At the time of this update, tomorrow I should be in boot camp. I want to tell you all that. I'm planning on writing this story and the others when I have internet access in A-school. I want to you all that in case another big wait of chapters.**

 **Till Next Time.**


End file.
